Save Me From Myself
by unchbangtan25
Summary: [THREESHOOT] 1/3 Taehyung sekarat setelah menghilangnya Jungkook dari hidupnya. Baca aja, gak pinter bikin summery :( VKOOK! Seme! Taehyung Uke! Jungkook


**Save Me** **From Myself**

 _(_ _Threeshoot_ _)_

 **.**

 _ **UnchBangtan25**_

 _ **.**_

 _Warning! Perhatikan alur yang maju-mundur cantik dan flashback tidak berurut._

 **.**

Taehyung tidak pernah peduli akan keadaan sekitar. Ia lebih senang berdiam diri di ruang lingkup kecil dalam kesunyian.

Matanya selalu awas memandangi setiap manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Keramaian jalan sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman, napasnya tersengal mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya beberapa kali terhimpit ditengah kerumunan manusia yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit kala mendengar suara klakson mobil saling menyahut nyaring memecah keramaian.

Manusia disekitarnya terlihat bagaikan _monster_ jahanam yang menatapnya tajam penuh hinaan. Tubuhnya menggigil tanpa dapat ia cegah. Seluruhnya berubah menakutkan dalam kilas balik kelam yang menghantui sistem kerja otaknya. Sarafnya seakan putus dengan sekali sentak. Udara seolah mencekiknya.

Tidak ada pertolongan.

Hanya rasa takut yang kian besar melindungi jarak pandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jungkook-ah.. aku kelelahan. Diluar panas sekali."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum masam melihat Taehyung merentangkan kedua lengannya meminta pelukan. Namja kelinci tersebut berangsur mendekat walaupun raut kesal memenuhi wajah manisnya. Ia tetap tidak bisa menolak permintaan seorang Kim Taehyung si –bajingan- tampan kesayangannya. "Makanya. Sudah kubilang berulang kali jangan terlalu sering melakukan aktivitas diluar ruangan. Kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya."_

 _Taehyung mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika merasakan tangan Jungkook meremas erat kemeja kumalnya. Ia sangat paham dengan kecemasan yang dirasakan Jungkook karenanya._

 _Namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut bukan tipe yang akan bergelayut manja dilengannya atau mengatakan segala rasa cemas dan khawatir yang dirasakannya dengan sekali ucap. Egonya tinggi. Jungkook tidak terlalu suka bermanis-manis kata sementara pandangan matanya lebih bisa menunjukkan segalanya._

 _Jungkook menarik tubuhnya. "Hyung makan dulu. Setelah ini aku harus berangkat bekerja." –Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook. Kembali memeluknya erat sebelum Jungkook sempat melepaskan diri darinya._

 _"Aigoo.. kesayanganku. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, hmm? Nanti kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusku."_

 _Jungkook tergelak begitu melihat aegyo murahan yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Mencubit gemas perut Taehyung yang mulai mengaduh kesakitan._

 _Juga memukul keras dada Taehyung. "Dasar idiot! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Jungkook melotot sebal kearah Taehyung yang memasang senyum kotak andalannya. Berbalik pergi mengambil sepatu kets dibelakang pintu rumah mereka tanpa sadar bahwa Taehyung masih terus mengikuti langkahnya._

 _" –Aku serius soal yang barusan."_

 _Jungkook lagi-lagi mendengus mendapati Taehyung menempel dipundaknya bersandar dengan nyaman sembari memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tidak pernah tebiasa dengan sikap mengganggu yang sering Taehyung lakukan. Itu menjengkelkan dan membuatnya geram._

 _"Hyung. Berhenti bersikap berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja, Ok?"_

 _"Tidak OK!"_

 _Cukup. Jungkook sudah hampir terlambat karena harus meladeni sikap manja bayi besar yang terus menumpukan berat tubuhnya dibahu ringkih Jungkook. "Hyung. Bukan kah kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini? Kalau kau bekerja, maka aku juga harus bekerja. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau memberatkan langkah ku, hyung.."_

 **.**

" –hyung.. Taehyung!"

Taehyung terduduk bingung begitu mendengar suara Jimin berteriak memanggil namanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena bangun dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Taehyung!" Suara berisik Jimin kembali terdengar kesal memanggil nama Taehyung tidak sabaran. Makiannya terdengar jelas sampai kedalam kamar Taehyung. "Berisik bangsat!" –Jimin melirik jengkel kearah Taehyung yang masih berjalan sempoyongan dengan kantung mata menggantung menyebalkan.

"Kau kemana kan mangkuk sup yang biasa ku taruh disini _, hah?!"_

Taehyung mendengus tidak peduli. Membalik langkahnya menuju jendela besar yang berada diruang tengah. Jimin hobi mengomel seperti perempuan tiap kali alat dapurnya menghilang atau tidak berada ditempat yang semestinya. –dan, Taehyung yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam atas menghilangnya segala jenis barang kepunyaannya.

 _Setan kecil sialan._

" –YA! Taehyung-ah!"

Taehyung kembali terhanyut pada deru hujan yang terdengar lebih menyenangkan ketimbang harus meladeni cacian Jimin. Masa bodoh.

Kaca jendela terlihat berkabut karena hujan deras.

Sayup-sayup segalanya menghilang. Menjadi hening dan mencekam. Hanya tertinggal Taehyung seorang diri dengan derai hujan deras yang membisu secara perlahan.

 _Perih._ Dadanya terasa kosong.

Ada begitu banyak kesedihan yang berputar setiap kali rintik hujan berjatuhan. Seolah Tuhan menurunkan hujan untuk membuat makhluknya kembali mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang pernah mereka lalui dengan menampilkan hujan sebagai penyampai rasa sakit yang telah terkubur dalam.

Selalu ada ribuan kesakitan yang dirasakan Taehyung kala melihat hujan.

Sesuatu yang manis.

–kelam.

Menyakitkan.

Membuat hatinya berdarah didera kepedihan.

 **.**

 _Semua orang tahu betapa sempurnanya kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook dimasa lalu. Lahir dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang membuatnya begitu dihormati. Setiap langkahnya penuh dengan pujian. Tidak ada yang akan berani memanggil namanya dengan lantang atau bahkan bergumam kecil kearahnya. Semua orang begitu takut dan segan akan dirinya._

 _Hanya ada satu orang. –satu orang idiot yang berani meneriakkan namanya ditengah koridor kelas dengan tampang menyebalkan melambai heboh kearahnya._

 _Kim Taehyung-lah satu-satunya orang yang berani merangkul pundaknya dan mengajaknya membolos dihari pertama kepindahannya. Namja itu selalu bertingkah diluar nalar dan cenderung melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya tanpa berpikir orang lain nyaman atau tidaknya atas sikap bar-barnya._

" _Hei. Kau anak pindahan dari sekolah elite disebarang jalan itu kan?" Jungkook menatap heran pada sosok binat- ah, tidak. Maksudnya, pada sosok manusia yang tidak berhenti menanyainya sepanjang jalan._

 _Jungkook pikir, ia bukan seperti sedang membolos melainkan tengah mendengar racauan menyebalkan dari seorang anak kecil yang terlalu senang mendapati teman sepaham dengannya._

" _Benarkan! Sekolah itu memang terlalu kaku dan menyebalkan." –kau lebih menyebalkan._

" _Ku dengar, guru-guru disana juga sangat kejam bukan?"_

" _Aigoo.. kau pasti merasa kesulitan selama berada disana."_

 _Si bangsat ini... Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar kicauan bocah sialan disampingnya. Aura menyebalkan dari seorang Kim Taehyung lebih dari sekedar mengganggu. Rasanya, kata 'menyebalkan' selalu berdengung disekitar Jungkook karenanya. Matanya berkilat kesal memandang kearah Taehyung yang masih menatap penuh minat. Berharap Jungkook mau merespond pertanyaan beruntunnya dan berakhir menjadi temannya._

 _"Kau berisik bodoh! Dan-"_

 _"Menyebalkan." Taehyung tersenyum lebar kala mendapati pandangan bingung dari Jungkook. Terlihat baik-baik saja, seolah ia sudah terlalu sering diumpati oleh banyak orang dengan perkataan yang sama._

 _"Hampir setiap orang mengatakan hal itu pada ku. Ah, ternyata sebegitu mengganggu yah. Hehehe, maafkan aku." –bodoh._

 _Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa bersalah saat melihat senyum konyol Taehyung yang terlihat menyedihkan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu sekeras itu untuk menegurnya._

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Tidak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu mu dihari pertama kepindahanmu. Maaf yah?-_

 _Dan- Annyeong." Taehyung berlalu pergi setelah ia menyempatkan diri mengusak gemas poni Jungkook serta memberi satu kedipan memuakkan kearahnya._

 _Jungkook mengamuk begitu Taehyung berhasil melarikan diri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Siang itu Jungkook sadar akan satu hal._

 _Seorang teman idiot jauh lebih berharga daripada seorang pengkhianat rendahan yang selalu menyanjung dan membesarkan langkahnya karena status yang melekat pada pundaknya._

 **.**

 _Festival tahunan sangat ramai memenuhi jalan. Berbagai makanan berat maupun camilan ringan berjejer rapi ikut memadati jalan dalam keramaian yang menyenangkan._

 _Senyum manis Jungkook selalu mampu membuat Taehyung ikut mengembangkan senyum nya dalam diam. Memeluk tubuh berisi Jungkook dengan dekapan kokoh kedua lengannya. Kemeriahan begitu kental bercampur suka-cita._

 _Jungkook beberapa kali terlihat melebarkan matanya takjub. Dan Taehyung selalu menggoda Jungkook atas tingkah menggemaskannya tersebut._

 _"Hidup itu seperti harmoni yang panjang. Bukankah begitu, hyung?"_

 _Langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang terus memajukan langkahnya tanpa peduli pada Taehyung. Ia terpaksa harus berjalan mundur demi menyamai langkah serta melihat raut wajah Jungkook. "Ketika hanyut dan terbuai, maka segalanya terasa indah. Mendebarkan. Tapi, saat harmoni tersebut terhenti lalu berantakkan. Harmoni indah yang sempat terasa sebelumnya menjadi tidak berarti."_

 _Taehyung memusut dagunya. Berpikir semampunya, "Kurasa, tidak. Seharusnya segala yang indah akan terus menjadi sesuatu yang manis dan menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Walaupun berujung pahit. Menjengkelkan."_

 _"Apa kita juga akan menjadi seperti itu, hyung?"_

 _"Wow. Apa hari ini tidak berjalan selancar yang aku kira. Kenapa jadi melankolis seperti ini sih? –kau tidak seperti biasanya,_

 _-My Kookie~" Taehyung berlari tergopoh dengan derai tawa ketika mendapati sepatu yang dikenakan Jungkook melayang hampir mengenai kepalanya._

" _Bajingan! Berhenti menggunakan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu!" –Idiot! YA! Kim Taehyung IDIOOOOOOTTT!"_

 **.**

TBC

.

.

Ihh, ini apaan sih..

Wkwk

aku masih amatir mba, kakak, adek, mohon dimaklumi

hhehe

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~

*kedip manjahh*


End file.
